bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PRD.01-Pięciu wybranych i dinozaury
Dinozuary 'według ludzi prehistoryczne gady, które wyginęły w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Mimo to co tak na prawdę się w tamtych czasach i co ma z tym wspólnego wielki zielony kosmita zwany Anichilatorem. Japonia Adi: Ile to już mineło, Dax jak ci sie powodzi ''Dla wyjaśnienia 6 mieisęcy temu podczas jakiejś tam walki Dax odszedł do wymiaru w którym żyją Darakoidy. '' No to se Dragneel idzie, idzie, idzie i napotyka uliczny gang. Adi: Dark Storm? Lider Dark Sotrm: Ta ulica należy do nas Dark Storm więc jeżli Ci życie miłe Adi: Leżeć Członkowie Dark Storm: Chyba se jaja robisz Adi: Oreno Saiko Climax (czyt. Jestem najsilniejszy na maxa) Lider Dark Storm: Jeżeli tak to zróbmy wyścig po Jaskini Gromu. Adi: Jaskini Gromu? : ''Jaskinia Gromu czyli jaskinia odkryta dopiero nie dawno przed uderznie pioruna który otworzył wiejście. Wielu boi sie tam wchodzić z niewyjaśnionych powodów. W głowie lidera Dark Storm: Tera na pewno stchurzy a wtedy zmusze go do zostania członkiem Dark Strom Adi: oke wchodze w to Lider Dark Storm: CO?! Adi: Głucha jesteś? Gdzieś u zuych thumbChaos: Dinozaury wygineły, ale za to nas mistrz Anichilator został zapieczętowany pod postacią tego zamku. Jam Lord Chaosu uroczyście przysięgam że zbiore wszystkich 3 Generałów, przebudzę Cię i tym razem zwyciężymy ludzkość. Jaskinia Gromu Adi: Więc to jest jaskinia gromu Lider Dark Storm: Zawsze możesz odmuwić udziału Adi: to jakie zasady Członek Dark Storm: Musicie w ciągu godziny okrążyć jaskinie od wewnątrz Adi: tylko tyle Inny członek: tak, Na miesjca gotowi 3, 2, 1, Go!!! No to obraj pobiegliśmy w innych kierunkach jaskini. Obaj błądzilim. U Lidera Dark Storm LDS: jak chodzisz Lord Chaos: ooo ludzka istota, tak ty sie nadasz, 'Brave In ' U Dragneela thumb|leftAdi: Nani? thumbI nagle wpadł do "starożytnego" pomieszczenia bardzo dobrze oświetlonego. Torin: Kim jesteś i czego chcesz w DinoBase? Adi: Gadajacy ptak, super baza Torin: czy ty mnie wogule słu... thumb|leftAdi: Suuuuuuuuuuper pistolet zapieczętowany w kamieniu Torin: Nie dotykaj tego śmiertelniku Adi: Jestem Adrian Ake Dragneel lecz ludzie zwą mnie Emperorem i dostałem się tutaj przez jakąś baterię w ścianie Torin: Baterie, Brave Adi: hmmmmm biorą pod uwage to w jaki sposób się tu dostałeś Torin: Brave, Kuganchanger, Człowiek hmmmmmm czyżby od był by już czas... Adi: co to '''thumb|200pxBrave: Brave In thumb|left|VulcaniaDragneel teleportował się do Vulcani. Pierwszego z Królestw Helheim. Adi: Znowu gdzie indziej? thumb|leftAdi: Co znowu? Atyra: Grrrrrrrrrrr!!! Torin: To król Vulcani, Tyranosaurus Rex Adi: Dinozaur Torin: Skoro tak bardzo cię to ciekawi to dostałeś sie tutaj za pomocą bateri o nazwie Brave Adi: ? Torin: Zacznijmy od początku'' '' : Ziemię ileś lat temu zamieszkiwały dinozaury. Mimo to ich istnienie zostało zakończone przez przybycie kosmity zwanego Anichilatorem. Te dinozaury które przetrwały wysłałem do bliźniaczego wymiaru Vestroi zwanego Helheim. Tam stały się one pół bakuganami zwanymi Zordokuganami. Anichilator został zapieczętowany przez to. '' Torin: Mimo to, Anichilator powraca do żywych, a Zordokugany chcą go powstrzymać mimo to same nie potrafią się teleportować, do tego same wybierają ludzi którzy im w tym pomogm, Kuganchanger wraz z połąćzniu z baterią daje... Adi: Dobra, Tyrek no to '''Brave: Brave In' Torin: Ludzie <łapie sie za eeeeeeeee dziób?> Czy jest szansa na przetrwanie ludzkości? Adi: No to do roboty. Lider Dark Storm: EJ DRAGNEEL!!! Adi: ty LDS: Stawaj do walki Adi: ej skąd go masz? LDS: No już stawaj do walki chyba że sie boisz wyciągaj swojeog bakugana Adi: Brave: Brave In LDS: Darktera thumbAdi: Tyranosaurus Walka bestii się zaczeła. Obie bestie były wyjątkowo silne i doświadczone. LDS: Zniszcz go, Mroczny Kieł Adi: Dajesz Tyrek Mimo to tyrek dostawał baty, aż w końcu Darktera wydostał się z kontroli i zaczął atakować miasto. thumb|leftLDS: Sory Dragneel później do dokończymy, Brave In Teraz jestem Generałem Gniewu, Wrath!!! Adi: Przepraszam Tyranozaurze. Byłem za bardzo przejęty wygraną, że nie myślałem o twoich uczuciach. Troche cięzko mi się do tego przyznać ale tęsknie za Daxem. thumbTyrek: Adi: Czy to znaczy, że chcesz byśmy zostali partnerami? Tyrek: Adi: dobra, mogę cię nazywać Atyra? Tyrek: Adi: Oke Atyra Atyra: Grrrrr thumb|left|150pxTorin: Człowieku!!! Adi: <łapie i go zakłada> Dzięki ptaku Torin: Jestem Królem Bryzy Torin Adi: Emperor, a to mój partner Atyra W myślach Torina: Zaprzyjaźnił się z Dinozaurem Adi: Ej Torin zaatkało cię? Torin: Emperor, połącz Brave z Kuganchangerem by stać się Power Rangerm i zyskać moc do walki z tymi bestiami Adi: Power Ranger, co ty na to Atyra Atyra: Adi: No to oke thumb|300px|Adi Change in Atyra RedBrave: Brave In Adi: Bakugan Bitwa!!! Bakugan Start Brave: Red Change Adi: PŁONĄCY HERO!!! ATYRA RED!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Bakugan Kategoria:Seria Power Rangers Kategoria:Serie użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów